


Mais Oui

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: Spencer discovers a hidden talent of yours―you can speak French. (Mostly just recite an old favorite story, but it's all the same to him, if he's being quite honest.) Who knew he would like it quite so much?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Mais Oui

Spencer draped his arm around you, pulling you close. Your head dropped to his shoulder. “This is really what you want me to read?” he asked, turning the book over in his hand.

You nodded, letting out a muffled _mhm._

Spencer wasn’t one to argue with you―especially when it involved you nestled beside him, perfectly content to listen to the sound of his voice as he read aloud. The two of you had spent many a night like this, snuggled against each other. He would usually pick up whatever book he had been reading previously or the one that was closest to the couch, but every once in a while you would make a request. Tonight’s? _The Little Prince_.

It was a story you had read countless times, one that you knew like the back of your hand. He began reading, his voice low and soothing. You held his free hand in yours, absentmindedly tracing circles into his palm.

The only sounds in the room were his voice and the gentle rustling of pages; the stress of the day and the tension in your body seemed to melt away as you listened to Spencer. Your head slowly slid from his shoulder down to his lap, his hand wandering almost unconsciously to your hair and carding through it.

You closed your eyes, focusing on the story.

“Here is my secret,” Spencer read. “It is very simple: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.”

“Voici mon secret,” you mumbled under your breath. “Il est très simple: on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.” There was silence and you opened one eye, squinting up at Spencer. “Keep reading.”

He gaped at you, mouth open and eyes wide. “Mm-mm.” He shook his head. “ _You_ keep going.”

“What?”

“You speak _French_?”

You shrugged. “Not really. I took like five years of it, but the only thing I remember is this book.”

Spencer set the book aside, gazing down at you with something like awe across his face. His hands were in your hair once again and he said softly, “Please keep going.”

Who were you to argue with something like that?

You took a deep breath and continued, your eyes fluttering closed once more. “Les hommes ont oublié cette vérité, dit le renard. Mais tu ne dois pas l’oublier. Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. Tu es responsable de ta rose…”

Spencer stared down at you, studying the way your lips looked around the words as you spoke. He could read French―hell, he could read pretty much every language once he put in the effort to learn it―but he had never been quite so infatuated with the language as when he heard you speak it. When he spoke it, it was clumsy, the accent awkward and unfamiliar. You though? It sounded as though it was made for your mouth.

He was fairly certain he could listen to you forever.

It barely felt as though any time had passed at all when you finished, saying, “Ne me laissez pas tellement triste: écrivez-moi vite qu’il est revenu.” You sat up slowly, grinning at the wonderstruck look on Spencer’s face. “What?”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he took your face in his hands, pulling you impossibly close to him. You barely had time to blink before he pressed a kiss to your lips, soft at first, then more fervent, his teeth nipping gently at your lower lip. He tugged at your waist in a feeble attempt to get you even closer, and you laughed into the kiss, practically crawling into his lap. The rapid fluttering of his heart thumped just below your palm, your other hand reaching up to pull at his curls. He let out a low moan, and you could feel him smiling against your mouth.

You broke away to catch your breath, giggling again as Spencer’s mouth chased yours. You acquiesced, pressing one more kiss to his lips. “Wow,” you said, exhaling slowly. “If I had known it would make you do _that_ , I would have started speaking French a long time ago.”

He gave you a breathless grin, all tousled hair and flushed cheeks. “I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”

You nodded and gave him one last kiss. “Mais oui.”


End file.
